toonatopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Master Po Ping
Master Po Ping (Chinese for "Precious Peace"), born Lotus Shan, is the titular protagonist of the Kung Fu Panda franchise. He is a fast-talking giant panda who was improbably chosen as the Dragon Warrior, champion of the Valley of Peace in the first movie. Although highly doubted as such, the giant panda proved himself worthy as a formidable warrior in unexpected ways. The adoptive son of Mr. Ping, a goose who owns a noodle restaurant, Po is one of Shifu's students, the prophesied Dragon Warrior, the Warrior of Black and White and the True Master of Chi. In the first film, Po is shown to be living with his adoptive father Mr. Ping and working at his noodle restaurant, dreaming of a life as a celebrated kung fu master. However, because of his excessive weight (although, for a giant panda, Po is actually at a very healthy weight) and work fueling a crippling self-loathing, he cannot achieve this dream. However, to his surprise, he is chosen to be the legendary Dragon Warrior seemingly by accident: having arrived late to the Dragon Warrior's selection ceremony, his attempts to get over the palace walls to see the event, result in him conspicuously crashing into the midst of the masters just as Master Oogway is about to make his selection, and being picked as the new Dragon Warrior. As it is, Oogway's selection of him is doubted by all until Po defeats Tai Lung. He is capable of impressive feats when motivated by food (which Shifu uses to train him afterwards). In the second film, Po is shown to have had a traumatic childhood, having been separated from his biological father, Li Shan, during a giant panda genocide committed by Lord Shen. This lord wanted to avert the prophecy about his tyranny being stopped by a "warrior of black and white", and he killed Po's mother while she was saving her son. This is why, at first, he seemed unable to achieve inner peace. However, after being told by the Soothsayer that it isn't the past that shapes the person, he realizes he has led a happy and fulfilling life, despite his tragic upbringing. Po is often flustered and clumsy, but generally laid back and easy going. He has shown that he dislikes himself for his weight. This is shown when he splits into good and bad Po, where good Po says that he thinks he is slightly chubby. While he seems childish, overenthusiastic, and mildly dim-witted at times, he has a deep appreciation of the martial arts in all its aspects and can genuinely be a brave, intelligent panda. As a result, Po is a formidable warrior who is not only capable of teaching the discipline's philosophical and physical elements, but is also able to learn traditional techniques quickly with the right instruction while developing powerful innovations. In Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, Po is shown to be defending the Valley of Peace from villains of different kind, with assistance from Shifu and the Furious Five. All the while, Po learns lessons and more about the history of Kung Fu, as well as meeting famous Kung Fu masters like him. In the third film, Shifu leaves the role of teaching to Po, much to his shock. Po's first lesson ends up with the Furious Five getting injured. Afterwards, he goes to the Memorial Garden, where he finds out Shifu set him up to fail. Category:People Category:Toons Category:Animals Category:Creatures Category:Mammals